Haruka Tanizawa (Novel)
Backstory Haruka Tanizawa (谷沢はるか Tanizawa Haruka) played as an attacker on the volleyball team and played well with her best friend, Yukie Utsumi, on the team. Haruka was one of the girls who was in the "Neutrals". Haruka was kind and supportive and did what she needed to defend herself. She was also a good cook as she and Chisato provided food for all of the lighthouse girls. Appearance Haruka was a very tall girl (172 centimeters), with short hair. It was said that when she was near her friend, Chisato Matsui, the two looked like a couple. Friends and Enemies Haruka was best friends with Yukie Utsumi. Her other friends were Chisato Matsui, Satomi Noda, Izumi Kanai, Yuka Nakagawa and Noriko Nakagawa. She got along with her other classmates and didn't have any known enemies, although she didn't trust Mitsuko Souma, Hirono Shimizu and Yoshimi Yahagi. In the Program After Haruka exited the school, she ran into her best friend Yukie Utsumi and the two talked about going back. At first Haruka resisted, but Yukie convinced her that since she had a pistol, they would be safe. Once they got back, they saw Kazushi Niida running away from the corpses of Mayumi Tendo and Yoshio Akamatsu. They decided not to call out for any boys and the next person to come out was Yuka Nakagawa, followed by Satomi Noda, and finally Chisato Matsui. They tried getting Kaori Minami to join them but she ran away. As for Yoshimi Yahagi, because of her friendship with Mitsuko Souma, they decided not to call out for her and left the school. After they were all gathered up, the girls wondered around the island until they witnessed the suicide of Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto. After this incident, the girls left towards the lighthouse. They had it arranged where someone would always be on watch in case of an attack. Around eight pm on the first day, they found Yuko Sakaki who told the girls that she witnessed Shuya Nanahara killing Tatsumichi Oki. The girls let her stay as she isn't a threat to them. They would then find an unconscious Shuya. The girls had an arugement with Yuko as she felt that by keeping Shuya there, he would try to murder them but the rest thought they couldn't leave him to die so they took him in. The next day, Haruka heard the announcenment that Chisato's crush, Shinji Mimura, had died and tried to help her by assisting her in the kitchen. Haruka later noticed that Yuko was still feeling uneasy about bringing Shuya in, so she asked her if she got any sleep. After getting a response that she had a little sleep, Haruka then asked about what she said when they took Shuya in. Yuko lied that she was okay with it now and agreed with her that it might have been self-defense. Haruka took this as a good sign and then asked that when he wakes up, to not provoke him. and then focused back to Chisato. Moments later, Yukie entered the room with the news that Shuya was now awake, Haruka and Chisato cried out with joy and then asked if he could speak yet. Yukie told her that he can and then asked if she could get Yuka from watch so they could discuss somethings. The two girls returned and learned from Yukie that Shuya teamed up with Shogo Kawada who claims to know a way off the island. Before Yukie could tell them this, they saw Yuka fall to the floor and coughing up blood, she was dying. They all rushed to Yuka's body and wondered what happened. Haruka was the first to believe that it was poison which sparked off the other girls. Satomi went for her uzi and aimed it at the others who moved away from Yuka's corpse. Haruka was the first to be blamed as she was one of the people cooking. Haruka shook her head and said that Chisato also helped. Chisato pointed out that Satomi or Yuko could have done it to which Haruka agrees and thinks Satomi is just acting upset so no one would think it was her. This sets Satomi off as Haruka continues that she knows that Satomi hasn't gotten much sleep because she didn't trust any of them. Without any warning, Satomi fired at Chisato, who had moved closer to a gun. Haruka ordered Yukie to shoot Satomi since she must be the killer. Satomi pointed her gun at Haruka while Yukie took out her gun but it was too late for her as Satomi shot her as well. Haruka made a dash for Yukie's gun but she was shot in the process and Satomi's uzi had blown off Haruka's side along with the fabric of her uniform as she slid against the floor. As Satomi pointed her gun at Yuko, Haruka with her last amount of strength, fired at Satomi and hit her in the left side of her forehead. Satomi's gun fired back and rows of bullets had piereced Haruka's body and her neck was nearly torn off. Notes & Trivia * In Battle Royale: Angel's Border, it was confirmed that Haruka was a lesbian who was in love with her best friend, Yukie. She had only come to this realization some time shortly before the class trip that took them to the program and hadn't properly ponder coming out or confessing her feelings. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lighthouse Girls Category:Female